


First Time

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all encounters end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The Christmas spirit had taken over the school. The ornaments floated in the air and the music filled the spirits. Everyone was in a friendly mood, except two seventh years.

"Give it a rest, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Haven't you learned to make a point without acting like a common Muggle," Draco answered.

"I'll show you how I act." Ron ran toward Malfoy and he felt the magic vibrate around them. Ron looked around to see who could have done this, but there was no one. "What happened?"

"You idiotic brute." Draco pointed to the enchanted mistletoe hovering above their heads.

Ron groaned. If they were to be released, they would need to kiss. He'd rather die than kiss Malfoy.

However Malfoy seemed to have a different idea. "Let's just get this over with." Without waiting for an answer, Draco pressed his lips against Ron.

A mere touch was required. Nowhere did it say that they needed their tongues shoved down each other's throats, but Ron was happily exploring Malfoy's mouth.

They pulled part when they heard a voice. "You don't tell anyone," Malfoy warned it.

"Only if we do it again."

Malfoy smirked. "I think that might be arranged."


End file.
